monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: Miscellaneous Armor
A list of all the Event and Miscellaneous Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. __TOC__ Rare 1 Light Belt / スキンライトベルト Iron Belt / アイアンベルト Rare 2 Konchu Vambraces (Blademaster) / クンチュウアーム Konchu Guards (Gunner) / クンチュウガード Rare 3 Gargwa Mask / ガーグァフェイク Jaggi Mask / ジャギィフェイク Dragonlord's Gaze / 竜王の隻眼 Friendship Feather / 友情の羽飾り Rare 4 Konchu Vambraces S (Blademaster) / クンチュウＳアーム Konchu Guards S (Gunner) / クンチュウＳガード Rare 5 Skull Visage / スカルヘッド Skull Mask / スカルフェイス Rare 6 Victory Feather / 勝者の羽飾り Champion Feather / 勇者の羽飾り Caravaneer's Armlets / 団長の腕輪 Rare 7 Cunning Specs / 知略の眼鏡 Felyne Hairband / アイルーヘアバンド Overlord Feather / 覇者の羽飾り Shadow Shades / シャドウアイ Fan Club Jacket (Blademaster) / モンハン部ジャケット Fan Club Tracksuit (Gunner) / モンハン部ジャージ Rider Jacket (Blademaster) / 狩猟戦線ジャケット Rider Leather (Gunner) / 狩猟戦線ライダース Black Leather Chaps (Blademaster) / ブラックレザーレグス Black Leather Pants (Gunner) / ブラックレザーパンツ Blue Star Armor (Blademaster) / ブルースターシリーズ Blue Star Armor (Gunner) / ブルースターシリーズ Hunter's Camo Suit (Blademaster) / 狩猟迷彩ジャージ Hunter's Camo Jacket (Gunner) / 狩猟迷彩ジャケット Uniqlo Armor (Blademaster) / ユニクロシリーズ Uniqlo Armor (Gunner) / ユニクロシリーズ Star Rook Armor (Blademaster) / スタールークシリーズ Star Rook Armor (Gunner) / スタールークシリーズ Hero's Armor (Blademaster) / 勇者シリーズ Hero's Armor (Gunner) / 勇者シリーズ EX Kirin U Armor (Blademaster) / EXキリンＵシリーズ EX Kirin U Armor (Gunner) / EXキリンＵシリーズ EX Ingot Armor (Blademaster) / EXインゴットシリーズ EX Ingot Armor (Gunner) / EXインゴットシリーズ EX Artian Armor (Blademaster) / EXアーティアシリーズ EX Artian Armor (Gunner) / EXアーティアシリーズ EX Gore Armor (Blademaster) / EXゴアシリーズ EX Gore Armor (Gunner) / EXゴアシリーズ EX Rebellion Armor (Blademaster) / EXリベリオンシリーズ EX Riot Armor (Gunner) / EXライオットシリーズ Patissier's Armor (Blademaster) / パティシエシリーズ Patissier's Armor (Gunner) / パティシエシリーズ Hawkeye Earring / 鷹見のピアス Rare 8 Konchu Vambraces X / クンチュウＸアーム Konchu Guards X / クンチュウＸガード Rare 9 Felyne Hairband X / アイルーヘアバンドＸ Amplifeathers / 増幅の羽飾り Craftsman's Specs / 職工の眼鏡 Sword Saint Earring / 剣聖のピアス Barrage Earring / 増弾のピアス Rare 10 Fan Club Goldsuit Suit (Blademaster) / MHB金ロゴジャケット Fan Club Goldsuit Suit (Gunner) / MHB金ロゴジャケット Star Knight Armor (Blademaster) / スターナイトシリーズ Star Knight Armor (Gunner) / スターナイトシリーズ Rage Armor (Blademaster) / N/A Rage Armor (Gunner) / N/A Anat Armor (Blademaster) / N/A Anat Armor (Gunner) / N/A Varia Suit Armor (Blademaster) / バリアスーツシリーズ Varia Suit Armor (Gunner) / バリアスーツシリーズ Zero Suit Armor (Blademaster) / ゼロスーツシリーズ Zero Suit Armor (Gunner) / ゼロスーツシリーズ Chaoshroom / 混沌のパオ Velociprey Mask / ランポスフェイク Giaprey Mask / ギアノスフェイク Genprey Mask / ゲネポスフェイク Mosswine Mask / モスフェイク Bulldrome Mask / ブルファンゴフェイク Garuga Mask / ガルルガフェイク False Felyne / アイルーフェイク Acorn Helm / どんぐりヘルム Palico Bro / 有難ネコ迷惑 GX Hunter's Armor (Blademaster) / GXハンターシリーズ GX Hunter's Armor (Gunner) / GXハンターシリーズ GX Esurient Armor (Blademaster) / GXグリードシリーズ GX Esurient Armor (Gunner) / GXグリードシリーズ GX Tempest Armor (Blademaster) / GX荒天シリーズ GX Welkin Armor (Gunner) / GX蒼天シリーズ GX Fatalis Crimson Armor (Blademaster) / GXミラバルＺシリーズ GX Fatalis Crimson Armor (Gunner) / GXミラバルＺシリーズ Japanese Event Quest Only Sgt. Frog Mask / ケロロフェイク Armament Jacket (Blademaster) / 武装戦線ジャケット Armament Leather (Gunner) / 武装戦線ジャケット Captain J Armor (Blademaster) / キャプテンＪシリーズ Captain J Armor (Gunner) / キャプテンＪシリーズ Legend J Armor (Blademaster) / 伝説Ｊシリーズ Legend J Armor (Gunner) / 伝説Ｊシリーズ Bouya Armor (Blademaster) / 坊屋シリーズ Bouya Armor (Gunner) / 坊屋シリーズ Zodiac Armor (Blademaster) / ゾディアスシリーズ Zodiac Armor (Gunner) / ゾディアスシリーズ The King's Armor (Blademaster) / 地上最強シリーズ The King's Armor (Gunner) / 地上最強シリーズ Treason King J Armor (Blademaster) / 反逆王Ｊシリーズ Treason King J Armor (Gunner) / 反逆王Ｊシリーズ Champion Armor (Blademaster) / 王者シリーズ Warrior Armor (Gunner) / 強者シリーズ Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Event Armor